Homeward Bound
by mlp814
Summary: Finally, emma and her family and friends can go home. The question is: how will the get home if the land in the middle of the enchaned forest.
1. Chapter 1

Homeward Bound

Chapter 1

The wave of purple clouds were coming towards the last remaining people of Storybrook as it had the first time when Emma had given the residents of the Enchanted Forest their memories back. But this time, the only people left were Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Red, Granny, and Henry. Emma had been able to send everyone else back using her magic to create a portal. They had left the town two weeks ago. They had all promised that they would rebuild Snow and David's castle when they got there. Now Little Red Hood, her grandmother, the Evil Queen, her step daughter, Snow, and Prince Charming were all going back. The only difference to going back this time was that Emma and Henry were coming with them. 'This is how it should have been two years ago", thought Emma as she looked at her companions. Since she and Henry had come back and Henry's memories had come back, she and Regina had been sharing Henry and the 12 year old boy hadn't been happier then when everyone had apologized to him for not believing him the first time. A grin Emma hadn't seen since they had begun working on Operation Cobra graced his lips. Hook had returned to Neverland to days after everyone had been sent through the portal. Baby Neal been 5 when the final battle had begun and one of the highest princesses was having him killed. It was said that Snow could only bring one child back to the Enchanted Forest with her. She kept saying that it was because Emma was the savior but she knew the real reason was that she knew only parts of Emma's childhood but she knew that she couldn't leave her baby girl now, after all she had been put through. And Snow knew that having Emma there when Neal had learned to walk had hit her like a ton of bricks because her eyes filled with tears and she had run to her room. Snow had come up and reassured her that no matter what, she and Charming would always love her and would be proud of her. But baby Neal was dead now. And adult Neal had gone back to the forest with everyone else but not after a fight with Emma that _might_ have involved her father's sword. In the end, Neal had gone back with Rumplestilskin with a long scar on his side. Rumple had yelled her but her father had given her a pat on the back and a big "That's my girl!" Snow on the other hand had been less than pleased, but after Emma had reminded her that if she hadn't put her in the wardrobe in the first place, she wouldn't have had to cut him. It was cold and very low to use the wardrobe excuse but it had her mother thinking it over and in the end, father and daughter had mom on their side as well. When Henry asked her why she had not let (big) Neal stay behind with them, she had told him that she needed more time with her family. When he reminded her that Neal was family too, Emma had had to bite back a curse. Emma then did what Emma did best which was avoid the rest of the conversation. Emma style, of course because no way in hell was the man who had abandoned her family. Now, Emma stood on the main road of Storybrook, watching the cloud roll closer and closer. Henry was holding her hand and on the other side of him was Regina who stared ahead; a determined look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holding Emma's other had was Snow. She was so happy to finally going home with the people she loved. True she loved that her Charming had come with her back to the Enchanted Forest but, her baby girl and grandson had not come back with her the last time either. She was going home with her husband and daughter by her side. She knew she could finally go back to being the feisty badass Snow White who was known throughout all the realms. She felt Emma's hand holding tight to hers. Snow's bow was in her other. David's hand wrapped around her like a blanket. When she felt Emma's had hers, she looked at her brave daughter's eyes and saw fear. Fear that she would lose her, Charming, and Henry and be alone in the world again. She couldn't help but feel responsible for it. At that last thought, she yanked Emma into her arms and tucked her head under her chin. Emma hugged her mother tightly before pulling back to look at her. There was determination in her eyes but there was a spark in her eyes as well. That was new. She had seen Mary Margret angry, but this was Snow White and she had a feisty kick to her. Her father leaned in and whispered something for her and her mother's ear alone. "There's the Snow White I know and love", said David. Snow elbowed him in the ribs but there was a smile on her face. David whispered in Emma's ear. "Did you know that your mother and I met while she was stealing from me?" "I've told you before, Charming. No one used that road but Regina. And it was due to circumstances beyond my control." Emma sighed. "Yes. I know how you to meet. I read Henry's story book. And really, are we going to have this conversation while a big cloud is coming at us?" Regina leaned in and whispered in her ear. "This is how they lighten the mood. But really, you should see them in battle. I kept thinking about battling them once they had taken over Middies kingdom but I knew I _really_ did NOT want to listen to them being all lovey dovey to each other while fighting me. It wasn't worth it." She raised her voice over the loud thundering cloud. "Sand ready, everyone." Emma grabbed Henry's had and pulled him to her and hugged her mother tightly. She felt her father and son join the hug. And then, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma opened her eyes. They were in a very big forest but from the looks of it, it was the right realm. She really was going home. "Mom," Emma whispered urgently, shaking her mother's shoulders. Snow blinked her eyes open. It was really dark. It must have been really late. The moon was not up but nor was the sun. Snow was surprised that her survival skills came back so quickly after so long. She looked around her and saw that just about everyone was slowly remembering were they were and why. Just about everyone. David was standing as still as a statue. His eyes were open but it didn't look like he could see anything. "David?" Snow was beginning to worry. "How are we going to get him out of his shock?" Henry started walking around his grandfather as if he were inspecting him. "I don't know. Shock him?" Emma tried to make a joke out of the situation but it didn't go very well. "Emma!" Her mother didn't find her joke very funny. "O.K." Emma said, putting her hand in the air in surrender. "He reacts on impulse, right?" Emma asked her mother. "Yes. Most of the time. What are you thinking, Emma?" "Well, what if I ran at him like I was going to attack him?" Snow sighed. "Alright. Just don't hurt him." "If I do, you'll kill me," Emma muttered under her breath. She stepped back to get more running distance. Then she ran and tried to tackle her father. David caught her and pushed her away from him. "What are you thinking?" David demanded to his daughter who was on her back. "You were the one who wouldn't get over your shock! Don't yell at me," Emma defended. "Sorry" David looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. He was almost knocked over as Snow threw herself at him in a hug. He was just able to regain his balance and hug her back. Regina, Emma, and Henry all made degusted sounds. Regina because she just hated it, and Emma, and Henry because they just found it generally degusting. "Okay, I have thing to attend to." Regina had seen enough. "Wait, you're going to leave me with them like this?" Emma did not want to be around her parents if this was how the whole trip back to the castle would be. Even if that meant going with her evil step grandmother. "Sorry." And for a minute Regina actually looked like she was. "I've seen them like this. Now it's your turn to deal with it". Emma just shook her head. Henry ran up to his adopted mother. "Wait. You're leaving?" "Yes. I need to see if my castle is still standing. Sorry, Henry, but you can't come with me this time. Besides, I think you be safe while you're under the care of Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Savior." Regina leaned down and hugged the 12-year old. "I love you, mom," he whispered in her ear. She let him go and stepped back. She gave Snow, David, Granny, and Red a guarded look. She nodded to Emma before disappearing in a poof of purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So how are we going to get home, Grandma?" Henry asked. "Well, we need to know where we are first. Emma do you think you can get some horses to appear or something?" Snow turned to her daughter. Emma looked surprised that her mother was asking her to do magic. Snow hadn't been a big fan of Emma's magic but when needed, she allowed it without debate. "Uh, I think so. Just give me a minuet and I think I can..." She closed her eyes and within a minute, five horses appeared out of thin air. Emma blinked her eyes open and looked around. "Right. I think that will do it." "What about Red?" Snow knew she would need her friends' advice and other kinds of help. "I'm still faster than any of you on horseback so it doesn't matter. I'll be right here, Snow," Red assured her friend. Henry walked up to a bright brown stallion. "Forest!" Henry hadn't seen his horse since the curse had broken in Storybrook and he and his grandfather had moved in with his birth mother and grandmother. David had been teaching how to take care of Forest and now, he was finally going to be able to ride him. He knew that if it were under easier circumstances, he wouldn't be ridding his horse so he took advantage of situation. With David's help, Henry lifted onto the horse and sat up strait on his horse's back. "If he gets one scratch, I'll get you." He heard his mother threaten his grandfather. But he knew that this was one of the only empty threats that she would ever make. And even if she intended to do any kind of damage, Snow would do something before she could. Emma watched as Granny climbed up on her horse and as her parents established bonds with there's. David's horse had a gray mane and tail while the rest of the stallion's body was brown. Snow smiled as she watched her husband and his horse interact with each other. She didn't even notice her own horse until she came up behind her. She yelped when her horse bumped her muzzle against her shoulder. Snow's horse took after her name. Her whole body was covered in white hair. "It's definitely your horse", said Emma, smiling at the pair. Snow turned to her and winked. Granny had an old chestnut that looked a lot like Charming's horse but a little older. Emma's was a brown horse with big white spots on its back. She was a calm horse who wasn't bothered by almost anything. Each horse fit each rider perfectly. Emma had made saddles appear for each of the horses. Snow swung up on her horse. With everyone still on the ground, she felt like she held all the power from the Enchanted Forest as she stared down at them. Then again, she kinda did. "I need to get to higher ground to see where we are and how far away from the castle we are. I'll need someone to come with me." She looked towards her husband and he stepped up as usual. Even though he knew she could take care of herself just fine, he never liked her being out and about in the woods by herself. What was unexpected was that Emma raised her hand to volunteer as well. She hugged Henry as David swung up on his horse next to Snow. "Stay with Red and Granny, OK?" "Don't worry Em," Snow reassured her. "Henry's in good hands. I promise." With the reassurance from her mother, Emma climbed up on her hose. She was surprised that mounting the horse came to her almost naturally. Emma turned to the two women. "Take care of Henry." The only response she got from them was Red handing Granny her cloak and changing into a wolf. Then the three pushed their horses into gallops and disappeared into the woods.


End file.
